In manufacturing a semiconductor device, there are a pre-process for forming semiconductor elements and wiring patterns and the like on a semiconductor wafer, and a post-process for dicing the semiconductor wafer into semiconductor chips, packaging and assembling them into a finished product. To perform processings of the pre-process and the post-process, it is known that a plurality of manufacturing processes and manufacturing sites (manufacturing factories) are prepared and that the manufacturing processes are divided among the factories.